


it's quiet sometimes

by plantpots



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just a whole lot of fluff bc i want them to be happ y, lots of embarrassed tsukki bc i'm weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantpots/pseuds/plantpots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they really should be doing their homework. but they're not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's quiet sometimes

The rain pouring outside provided the quiet background noise he needed. Yamaguchi worked better with noise. He couldn’t stand the quiet. It felt suffocating, like he was going to be swallowed up by it and disappear. He exhaled a sigh of relief as the rain continued. He laid his head down on the desk in front of him, moving his homework and pencil aside so they didn’t get in his way. It felt like he had been on the same problem for hours, he deserved a break.

He glanced towards the window, looking at how the rain outside poured down the glass. It was soothing to watch and after moments of just lying there, Yamaguchi felt his eyes start to droop. He almost gave in to temptation when he heard a loud crumple of paper across the room, presumably being balled up.

Tsukki.

He’d forgotten he was at Tsukki’s house, not his. But considering how many times Yamaguchi came over, it might as well be his second home. And the same goes for Tsukki and Yamaguchi’s own home.

The crumpling sound just seconds ago was probably just Tsukki being unhappy with how his writing assignment came out. Yamaguchi almost groaned at the thought of homework. He still had to do that assignment too. Yamaguchi rubbed his eyes to try and wake himself up a little but it didn’t work. He still felt sleepy, and the calming sound of rain still falling didn’t help.

A sudden soft hit to back of his head made him actually groan aloud, making him feel less asleep from before. He lifted himself off the desk and reached around his head to feel where he had just been struck. He looked around the desk for what could’ve hit him and saw a balled up piece of paper. He rubbed his eyes again and refocused his eyesight.  
There actually wasn’t one paper ball. In fact, there were multiple pieces of paper, all of various sizes and different distances away from each other. Yamaguchi assumed that those paper balls were failed attempts at waking him up.

He wanted to make a remark at how many tries it had taken Tsukki to hit him, but was still a little too tired to say anything good.

He looked to face Tsukki who was already holding up another paper ball, ready to throw. Yamaguchi waved his hands frantically in front of him.

“Don’t shoot! I’m innocent!” He joked, trying to sound convincing.

Tsukki rolled his eyes at his act and threw the paper ball straight at his chest. Yamaguchi gasped in fake shock at his betrayal, clutching his chest dramatically for effect.

“How could you, Tsukki? I thought I could trust you! I loved you!” He continued to keep up the act, trying to sound in as much pain as possible.

Tsukki’s face remained impassive to his words but the red color spreading to the tips of his ears betrayed him. Yamaguchi almost giggled at the boy’s reaction to him saying he loved him. It was so easy to get him flustered nowadays. His boyfriend was really cute honestly.

Tsukki turned his face away from the brunet and stared at the wall as if it had taken his interest. A pink blush dusted his cheeks, still embarrassed from hearing those three words. “Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Not sorry, Tsukki!” He laughed, enjoying how flustered the other boy had gotten. The blond was still refusing to look at him. He was probably waiting for his face to return to its normal color to avoid any further embarrassment. Yamaguchi chuckled out his last bits of laughter before deciding to get back to work again. He gripped his pencil and pounded the desk to really wake him up. He was determined to get this done before he had to leave.

Just as he got close to finally solving a math problem he’d been stuck on, the noise of someone clearing their throat filled the room. Yamaguchi turned away from his paper reluctantly, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Tsukki was facing him this time, but he still wasn’t looking directly at him. He stared at the wall right behind Yamaguchi, avoiding eye contact with him. He was surprised to see that Tsukki’s face still hadn’t returned to its original color yet. It was even more red than before.

“Yamaguchi… Are you… Cold?” He asked. Although his voice never wavered, Yamaguchi saw that he was nervous for some reason. His hands were intertwined together, his fingers fidgeting restlessly.

Tsukki’s house was always cold, no matter what season it was. Even if it was hot and sunny outside, as soon as you stepped into the house, you’d actually need to put on a jacket just to bear the sudden change in temperature. Yamaguchi used to complain about how cold the blond’s house was but he eventually got used to it. So he wasn’t really feeling cold in the least.

But the look on Tsukki’s face seemed to be hoping that he would say yes. And Yamaguchi was weak for that face honestly. He couldn’t say no.

He nodded in response, still puzzled at what the other boy could be planning. Tsukki’s face looked instantly relieved at his answer but was still threading his fingers together nervously.

“Me too,” he said. He was staring so hard at the wall, dead set against looking at him.

There was a beat of silence as Yamaguchi stared at his boyfriend’s gradually reddening face, his head slightly tilted in confusion.

“… Tsukki?” He said timidly. “Are you alri—”

“Doyouwanttocuddletostaywarm?” The blond blurted out in a rush and Yamaguchi swore this was the reddest his boyfriend had ever been.

He blinked in surprise, eyes widening and felt his face growing warm. Did he hear him correctly? His words had been barely intelligible and Yamaguchi was only able to make out a bit of what he said.

“What?” He asked, in need of clarification.

Tsukki’s hands were moving even more restlessly than before, his fingers lacing together then breaking apart repeatedly.

“Do I really have to say it again?” His face almost like a pout, thoroughly embarrassed with what just happened.

Although Yamaguchi was flustered as well, he still managed to laugh at how cute (and a little childish) his boyfriend was acting. That seemed to catch the boy’s attention. Tsukki’s eyes finally focused on his face and looked a little too pleased to see that Yamaguchi was blushing too. The sight seemed to calm him down and he took in a deep breath in an attempt to steady himself.

“Do you want to cuddle to stay warm?” He offered once more, this time more clearly. His voice didn’t betray any nervousness, but his hands definitely did. He’s tried over and over again to stop his “uncool habit” (as Tsukki eloquently put it) but he just couldn’t help it.

Yamaguchi felt his face heat up even more, his boyfriend confirming what he thought he said. He nodded slowly, in shock at the blond actually wanting to initiate something affectionate. Not that he was never affectionate though. Just that Yamaguchi usually had to initiate something for him to do anything back. It was a nice change of pace.

Tsukki scooted over to one side of the bed to make room for the freckled boy. The brunet in mention awkwardly made his way toward the bed and sat on the edge of it, smiling sheepishly at the blond. He took a quick glance at the boy’s hands and saw they were yet again linked together. Yamaguchi’s smile slipped into a tiny frown. He had been doing it a lot today and he didn’t want to force Tsukki to do something he didn’t really want to do.

The brunet reached his hands across the bed and wrapped them around the blond’s own hands, squeezing them in an attempt to be comforting.

“Tsukki… If you’re really nervous about it, you don’t have to. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

Tsukki sat there for a moment, letting Yamaguchi’s warmth seep into his skin. He sighed and shook his head at the boy’s words.

“No, Yamaguchi, I really want to. Seriously. I’ve just been thinking about this all day and I just want to make this not awkward because I really want to do this and… I don’t know it just seems like you’re always doing stuff for me and I don’t want it to be that way. I want to do my part in our relationship because I like you so much but it doesn’t seem like I do because I just can’t express it I —”

Yamaguchi cut him off as he tackled the other boy with a hug, kissing him all over his face.

“Tsukki,” he addressed the blond in between kisses, “I love you so much.”

“Y-Yamaguchi!” he yelped in surprise, sounding out of breath.

The brunet continued to shower the boy with kisses, giggling whenever Tsukki accidentally let out pleased sighs and turned pink immediately after realizing he did so.

His kisses started to slow down reluctantly as Yamaguchi grew more tired. Tsukki’s warmth was just so inviting. The blond must’ve noticed his slight exhaustion as he situated them into a more comfortable position.

They were both on their sides, Tsukki’s head a little above Yamaguchi’s. The brunet wiggled a little closer to his boyfriend and settled his head into the other’s chest, wrapping his arms around the boy to bring him closer. They let their legs tangle together and enjoyed each other’s body heat, happy to keep the cold away. Tsukki had wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi too and was resting his head on top of the brunet’s own head.

They stayed like that for a while, only their breathing could be heard. The blond’s breathing started to become slower and even out. He pressed a small kiss to the top of Yamaguchi’s head before he fell asleep, leaving the brunet by himself.

Comfortable silence filled the room. Hearing no sound, Yamaguchi realized that the rain must’ve stopped a while ago. No background noise.

But for once, he didn’t mind the quiet.

For once, he didn’t get swallowed up by it like he usually did. He didn’t feel suffocated.

He was enveloped with warmth and happiness. He couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.

As sleep overtook him, the last thing he remembered doing was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> and then akiteru bursts in and teases them forever the end !!  
> jk but akiteru does come into the room to wake yama up and get him home. he only teases tsukki don't worry
> 
> i wrote this whole thing on a whim bc last night it was raining and i just had an urge to write smth  
> if there's any mistakes, pls let me know!! i didn't feel like editing this srry !!
> 
> ah leave some kudos and comments if u liked this ?? this is my first time posting on ao3 and i'm kinda nervous :0
> 
> also find me on tumbr if u want! [main blog](http://www.vibrantlyvague.tumblr.com) [haikyuu!! side blog](http://www.yamguchii.tumblr.com)


End file.
